Sakura's Prince
by AnimeFanFicLover17
Summary: A romance between the Kaze-kage Gaara and Sakura Haruno of the Leaf Village. Can these two make it work or are they doomed?
1. 1 Taken

_The day was was cool, quiet and calm. The sudden silence is broken by the faint sound of kunai clashing. One of the ninjas fighting was Sakura Haruno. While she was fighting, Sakura soon found herself cornered before a strong blow to the head knocks her out. She plummets to the ground, their fight having been in a group of thickly leaved trees. As she fell, the gentle wind whistled in her ears before she was suddenly caught by sand. Arms soon replace the sand as Sakura was placed in the arms of none other than Gaara._

_Gaara holds her close to his chest before he vanished from sight. He suddenly appears in his room within the sand village, resting Sakura on his bed. He stood their by the bedside, stooping low to see Sakura's face better as she slept soundly. He gently touches her bright pink hair, loving the softness but keeping his expression cold and indifferent. He trails his fingertips down her skin, loving how unblemished it was. "So this is Sakura Haruno" Gaara murmurs cooly while his icy blue eyes look her over. "I think I'll keep you here Sakura" came his chilling voice before Gaara stands and leaves the room, locking the door behind him. At about noon time that day, Sakura comes to. After her eyes open and she adjusts to the warm light in the room, Sakura began to look around the room. She had never seen this room, realizing that she wasn't back home in the leaf village. As she looks around the room for an escape, the door suddenly opens to reveal Gaara._

_He walks in slowly, shutting the door and locking it back. His sand gourd always on his back while his cold eyes land on a now awake Sakura. Sakura turns quickly, her eyes widening at the sight of Gaara, the Kaze-kage of the sand village. He looks back at her, his face blank of emotions while he steps closer towards her. "You should still be in bed resting. Now lay back down before I make you Sakura Haruno." "How do you know my name" Sakura asks, not having moved back to lay back down in the bed._


	2. 2 Gaara

_Chapter 1. Taken_

_The day was was cool, quiet and calm. The sudden silence is broken by the faint sound of kunai clashing. One of the ninjas fighting was Sakura Haruno. While she was fighting, Sakura soon found herself cornered before a strong blow to the head knocks her out. She plummets to the ground, their fight having been in a group of thickly leaved trees. As she fell, the gentle wind whistled in her ears before she was suddenly caught by sand. Arms soon replace the sand as Sakura was placed in the arms of none other than Gaara._

_Gaara holds her close to his chest before he vanished from sight. He suddenly appears in his room within the sand village, resting Sakura on his bed. He stood their by the bedside, stooping low to see Sakura's face better as she slept soundly. He gently touches her bright pink hair, loving the softness but keeping his expression cold and indifferent. He trails his fingertips down her skin, loving how unblemished it was. "So this is Sakura Haruno" Gaara murmurs cooly while his icy blue eyes look her over. "I think I'll keep you here Sakura" came his chilling voice before Gaara stands and leaves the room, locking the door behind him. At about noon time that day, Sakura comes to. After her eyes open and she adjusts to the warm light in the room, Sakura began to look around the room. She had never seen this room, realizing that she wasn't back home in the leaf village. As she looks around the room for an escape, the door suddenly opens to reveal Gaara._

_He walks in slowly, shutting the door and locking it back. His sand gourd always on his back while his cold eyes land on a now awake Sakura. Sakura turns quickly, her eyes widening at the sight of Gaara, the Kaze-kage of the sand village. He looks back at her, his face blank of emotions while he steps closer towards her. "You should still be in bed resting. Now lay back down before I make you Sakura Haruno." "How do you know my name" Sakura asks, not having moved back to lay back down in the bed._

_Chapter 2. Gaara_

_'She's awake' Gaara thought to himself as he gazed down at the beautiful girl with pink hair, the girl he stood before. "I'm from the sand village. We are quiet and sneaky, able to sneak up on our opponents and learn about them. That's how I know your name girl."_


End file.
